brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Charitable Sweetheart Jayla
In-Story Categories Random Unit, made by ThunderBrine Backstory Jayla was a young girl who grew up in an orphanage and was mostly found working by helping monasteries doing community services. She was obsessed with the concept of happiness, kindness, and love and vowed to make everyone happy. Had she become a goddess like she was destined to, she would have probably brought the humans and gods together and stopped whatever conflicts they had, whether with themselves or each other. She would have also brought greatness to even the most depraved of kingdoms and towns, and helped the people with ease. She would have been able to give offerings of all kinds, from gifts and gold to popularity and physical strength. Appearance Jayla appeared as a young girl, with blond hair that gradiated into orange and red. She wore a long sleeveless dress, with a knee-high skirt as a second layer on top. She wore a long sleeved shirt under the dress. She carried a basket around in her hands full of goodies. She wore leggings and flats. Her dress now has golden details on it and even has silver ornaments attached to it. Bags of Zel, Karma, and Goods surround her body. In-Game Categories Stats Abilities Leader Skill: Divine Benevolence 50% boost to max HP/Def, greatly boosts BC, HC, Zel and Karma drop rate, boosts EXP gained and reduces all elemental damage by 10%, and considerably boosts ABP and CBP gain * boosts BC/HC/Zel by 27%, Karma by 23%, Items by 4%, EXP by 11%, 45% boost to ABP & 20% boost to CBP Extra Skill: Fulfilled Wishes Probable 25% damage reduction, raises normal hit count, and hugely boosts BB gauge each turn *25% chance to reduce damage, +1 hit count to normal attack, and fills 8BC Brave Burst: Kind Offerings Water attack on all foes, Water attack on random foe, greatly recovers HP for all allies, greatly boosts Items drop rate, and greatly boosts BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns * Heals 3250-3750 + 30% of own Rec, boosts Items by 3% Super Brave Burst: Generous Offerings Water attack on all foes, Water attack on single foe, greatly recovers HP for all allies, fills own BB gauge to max, greatly boosts BC/HC/Item drop rate for 3 turns, and considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns *Heals 4000-4300 + 30% of own Rec, fills 8 BC, boosts BC/HC by 30%, boosts Items by 4%, and 20% boost to OD gauge fill rate Ultimate Brave Burst: Joyous Offerings Massive Water attack on all foes, Massive Water attack on single foe, enormously boosts Def/Rec of Water/Earth types, enormously boosts Def relative to Rec, and enormously boosts BC, HC and Item drop rate for 3 turns additional huge attack at turn's end for 1 turn * 300% Def/Rec of Water/Earth types, 200% of Rec to Def, 75% BC/HC & 6% Item, and 2250% DoT multiplier Enhancements: Parameter Increase: N/A Parameter Boost: N/A Spark: N/A Critical: N/A Ailment Infliction: N/A BB Gauge: N/A HP Recovery: N/A Damage Reduction: N/A Ailment Resistance: N/A Drop: N/A Special: N/A Quotes Summon Quote: I try my best to bring good fortune to everyone I can. It's much easier now. I can even stop entire wars! Fusion Quote: OOH! More Gifts! Thank You, Bestest Friendo! Evolution Quote: Now that I'm a goddess, do I have to talk professionally or can I talk how I've always been? Evolution Evolves From: Lovable Helper Jayla *Evolution Materials: Mecha Water God, Miracle Totem, Water Totem, Light Pot, Water Bulb, Water Idol, Water Spirit, Water Nymph *Evolution Cost: 3,000,000 Zel Evolves Into: N/A *Evolution Materials: N/A *Evolution Cost: N/A